This invention relates to a fountain toothbrush or brush comprising a bristle carrier, a set of bristles on said carrier near one end thereof, a rigid handle containing a reservoir for liquid or pasty dentifrice, a duct leading from the reservoir through the bristle carrier to the set of bristles, actuating means facing toward the reservoir and comprising a spring member which urges the reservoir in a direction out of the handle, and a piston which is borne by the bristle carrier at its end facing away from the bristles, and being firmly connected thereto, and which has a passage connected to the said duct and to the interior of the reservoir, and protrudes into a cylinder sleeve part provided on the reservoir to be displaceable and sealingly guided in the said sleeve part in unactuated or in an actuated position, whereby, when the piston is pushed into the sleeve part in the direction towards the reservoir, dentifrice or other material to be dispensed is conveyed through the piston passage and the duct, onto the bristles, and wherein the reservoir is inserted axially displaceably into the handle so that it protrudes with its outer end out of the handle, the latter being open at its end away from the bristle carrier, and wherein the reservoir can be displaced into the handle for conveying dentifrice onto the bristles.
A fountain toothbrush of this type has been described in U.S. Patent No. 3,937,582. However, when manufacturing this bristle carrier by using modern production methods, it is difficult to ensure that the outflow of dentifrice during the non-use of the toothbrush is completely prevented e.g. when the latter is held with the bristles pointing downwards.